


Fan the Fire

by AshesFall (Cloud_Nine)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Better!Rookie Nine, Better!Team Guy, Konoha is destroyed the night the Kyuubi attacks, Minor Character Death, Multi, Stronger!Naruto, Village Actually Hidden in the leaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are all aware of what is coming, our intelligence says that our enemies are coming at us from as many sides as they can manage." The Hokage said grimly. "Iwa, Kumo and Kiri all looking forward to watching us burn. Our numbers have been decimated by the Kyuubi attack only a few short hours ago.” Many bowed their heads in remembrance. “We will not survive this attack, our numbers are so few and we have even fewer defenses. Konohagakure will not survive the night.” </p><p>Sarutobi’s eyes met as many of his ninja’s eyes as they could. “May the Will of Fire live on, though this village will not. Tonight we show our enemies just why our village has been feared by so many. I will fight and die with you all tonight and may our blood be the sacrifice needed to protect our children.” The Professor carefully took off his ceremonial hat, and shrugged off the heavy robes. “Tonight we fight and tomorrow should any survive they will be welcomed home a hero, these are the last words of Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoHeartsOneSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoHeartsOneSoul/gifts).



> Thanks to TwoHeartsOneSoul for beta reading this fic!

“We have but a few precious moments,” The Third said softly to the men and women in the room. Clan heads and prominent ninja from all walks of life littered the small room guarded by the ANBU each one more than ready to attack if they needed too.

 

“We are all aware of what is coming, our intelligence says that our enemies are coming at us from as many sides as they can manage. Iwa, Kumo and Kiri all looking forward to watching us burn. Our numbers have been decimated by the Kyuubi attack only a few short hours ago.” Many bowed their heads in remembrance. “We will not survive this attack, our numbers are so few and we have even fewer defenses. Konohagakure will not survive the night.”

 

“What do you ask of us, Hokage-sama?” Kakashi asked from near the back. The young jōnin’s voice was heavy with sorrow his one visible eye was red ringed but none would dare to call out the young genius.

 

The tired old ninja just shook his head. “What I ask will not please any of you, I am asking who would be willing to abandon their village. Who will leave the Leaf to die and take our seeds elsewhere to grow and bloom?”

 

Immediately shouts of refusals rang out, not one in the room was willing to run off and leave the village, even as their deaths grew more certain. The Hokage smiled slightly, the loyalty in the room simply fueled the will of fire burning brightly in his heart. “Oh, my children.” All stilled when the Hokage spoke. “I know how hard this is for you, but this is my dying wish. We cannot save everyone and it would be foolish to try. I do not wish to see this village burn as our enemies would see it burn. I would see us, instead I would see us rise from the ashes stronger and vibrant than ever before. I do not ask you to leave out of cowardice but out of love for the village. We are running out of time, my ANBU have slipped you a note if I have asked the unspeakable from you.” Sarutobi Hiruzen could see the various shinobi shifting uncomfortably.

 

“Any children that you wish to send us will not be turned away. We are moving as many civilians as we can at this time, but you will all have but a few short hours.” Sarutobi’s eyes met as many of his ninja’s eyes as they could. “May the Will of Fire live on, though this village will not. Tonight, we show our enemies just why our village has been feared by so many. I will fight and die with you all tonight! May our blood be the sacrifice needed to protect our children.” The Professor carefully took off his ceremonial hat, and shrugged off the heavy robes. “Tonight we fight and tomorrow should any survive they will be welcomed home a hero, these are the last words of Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.”

 

\--

 

Kakashi crushed the paper in his fist, it was nothing less than he expected, being asked to run away to live while everything he ever loved burned down around him. A deep crushing pain settled in his chest and the young ninja wanted nothing more than to scream and rage at the Hokage. Why couldn’t he die? Why wouldn’t the Hokage just let him die and be with family?

 

\--

 

The Uchiha knew it was coming, they had been discontent for many years and they had hoped their discontentment had gone unnoticed, but on this night before the final attack they were given an ultimatum. Fight and die honorably, any survivors would be welcomed to the new village as heroes and they would be guaranteed two children spots or join their enemies and be unwelcome, known as traitors throughout the world. After much discussion it was decided they would fight and die with the village that had taken them in, two boys were chosen one a genius and the other his infant brother. Itachi and Sasuke the last of the Uchiha clan.

 

\--

 

“What have you done?” Hizashi asked his hands flying to his now clear forehead. Hiashi’s amusement shined in his white eyes, as he held his young daughter close.

 

“I’ve released the seal, quickly, quickly pay attention I am going to show you how to perform it. I know sealing is of little interest to you but I am sure you can find enough energy to fix this. It is my hope that this new village will be free of this seal, at least in its current form. Adapt it make it less of a curse and more of a protection.” The older twin placed his free hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Take my daughter raise her as your own and we will be even.”

 

“I can’t! You are the elder brother and should have been given the paper, it is I who should die here!” Hizashi cried mindful of his own sleeping son, on the futon a few feet away. “It is what I was raised for!”

 

“We cannot deny the will of our Hokage brother and as your clan head you may not deny me.” Hiashi said sternly, trying to get through to his brother. “Do as I say, take the children and the others and go. It is my wish that you lead the clan after my death, all that stay behind are being branded as we speak the Hyūga bloodline will not fall into the hands of the enemy and we will not perish here.” With graceful movements the elder Hyūga moved to place his daughter on the floor next to what would soon be her new brother. With the same grace Hiashi brushed his hair out of his face and sank to his knees at his brother’s feet.

 

“Seal, please brother as I showed you. We are running out of time.”

 

It was with a heavy heart and tears in his eyes that Hizashi sentenced his brother to death with the caged bird seal on his forehead as he left the village with two small children in his arms, never knowing that the slip of paper acting as a pass to their new home had originally belonged to his brother. He never knew that Hiashi died with a smile on his face and his brother’s name on his lips, secure in the knowledge that his family was safe and he had finally acted as an elder brother should, and protected Hizashi.

 

\--

 

Many clans baulked at leaving their home, even if staying meant their death. To a shinobi death was not an if but rather a when and many wanted it to be on their own terms. Many parents wished to ship their children off and remain to fight but the slips of paper and ANBU visits had been distributed carefully to insure that there would not be an influx of children but no adults. The new village would wither and die without mature ninja to foster and teacher the young seedlings. This knowledge was the only things keeping Inuzuka Tsume from raging, the Inuzuka were a fierce clan known for their vicious attacks and unwavering loyalty. Tsume had received a slip of paper from the ANBU at the meeting with the Hokage and she barely refrained from tossing back at the old man.

 

“We need to move the pups,” Kuromaru, her nin-dog said jerking his head toward the kennels. Many of the mature dogs would stay and fight with the clan but the pregnant bitches and their pups would be shipping out with those asked to leave.

 

“I know,” she growled, her own son was currently nursing and Tsume huffed. Before clans were welcome in villages, Inuzuka women would fight with their children strapped to their chests. Leaving rankled her something awful and few in clan felt different. Her daughter Hana with her own nin-dog pups came up beside her quickly.

 

“One last kennel, ma.” The girl said looking as tough as she could.

 

Tsume shifted Kiba in her arms and whistled long and loud. “Alright, grab the last few pups and lets move!”

 

\--

 

Aburame Shibi could feel his hive buzzing like mad, many of his clan had opted to stay behind as their bugs would tear into the enemy with pleasure. Those either asked by the Hokage or elected by the clan to leave had taken insects from those staying to ensure their hives would live on, children that would not normally be given hives were introduced in a hurry and everyone was literally buzzing.

 

Shibi’s son, Shino who was normally far too young to be gifted with a hive had been introduced with to one of his mother’s queens. The infant fussed as the queen made herself at home in the boy’s body and Shibi soothed Shino as best he could. Soon, Shino would have a full, active hive insuring that another member of Aburame clan would survive this night.

 

\--

 

“Ha!” Shikaku said taking a long drink of his sake, the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio were enjoying their final few minutes together. Out of the three only Inochi received the pass, Chouza and Shikaku were chosen to stay behind. “You remember that time in Earth Country? When Chouza mistook that samurai for a prostitute!”

 

The three men roared with laughter, refusing to be somber this last time they were together. All goodbyes had already been said and promises made. Inoichi had swore to protect Shikamaru and Chouji as he would his daughter Ino. Chouza and Shikaku’s wives had elected to stay behind with their husbands, both retired shinobi. Chouji and Shikamaru would be orphans by morning, leaving Inoichi to raise three children and pass of the legacy of his friends.

 

It would not be easy but the blond man had sworn to his friends that he would do as they asked, which is why he fled the village with the others Chouji strapped to his back, Shikamaru to his front and Ino in his wife’s arms. Scrolls and other knowledge of the Akimichi and Nara clans sealed away to be given to the children when they grew up.

 

\--

 

Naruto, son of the Yondaime Hokage, was smuggled out of the village with a wagon of other orphans boys and girls who had lost family when the Fox had attacked just as the first wave overcame the village. Wave after wave of shinobi descended upon the village and war cries could be heard as the moon crawled higher into the sky.

 

Konohagakure’s finest fought, killing as many enemies as they could, techniques that would not normally be used rang out through the night. No one held illusions of winning, it was clear they were out numbered but every dead Kumo, Kiri or Iwa ninja was a blow.

 

The graceful and deadly Hyūga dispatched many invaders before their numbers dwindled and Kumo cried out in rage when they found the curse seal on the foreheads of every Hyūga fighting.

 

The Uchiha went out in a raging blast, just as wild and erratic as they were, if the Leaf was going to burn it would be on its own terms.

 

Inuzuka dogs tore flesh from bone and Inuzuka’s themselves bayed for blood just as savage and feral as their dogs as they hunted and died side by side.

 

The normally serene Nara’s used the shadows cast by the moon to tear their enemies apart before succumbing to chakra exhaustion.

 

Swarms of Aburame insects devoured any that strayed too close, and the hives quickly destroyed any fallen Leaf Ninja to protect the villages secrets at all costs.

 

Giants hunted under the full moon, only being felled when ten plus shinobi attacked at once.

 

Finally, when village was free of the chosen survivors; Sarutobi Hiruzen pulled away from his fight, the money king in his bo staff form, gripped tightly in Hiruzen's hands. “I will see this village burn before I see it fall into enemy hands.” He shouted, the raging infernos from the Uchiha’s lurched as if agreeing. “But if my village is to die here, I will insure those willing to invade us do not return to their masters.” The God of Shinobi performed a few hand signs then slammed Enma to the ground. In a matter of moments the village began to sink. Earth shot into the air and soon a dome was formed. The Leaf Shinobi cheered as the earth came tumbling down upon them.

 

\--

 

A great rumbling shook the land and many cried out, they knew what that meant. Their village, their home was gone. The survivors of the what would be referred to as the Konoha Massacre were an odd bunch, mostly young men and women, lots of children and a few older clan heads. The former numbers that Konoha could boast were but by more than 3/5s. Some of the best ninja the Leaf Village had produced died to allow the others to escape.

 

“Move it!”

 

“Keep going!”

 

“We are running out of moonlight.”

 

The jōnin and chūnin did their best to keep the group moving, they had to move quickly or risk being exposed the moon was beginning it’s fall and in a few short hours the sun would be rising. They could not risk be so close to their old home. Few people knew where they were heading, the group traveled southeast toward a destination that was far from ready to their numbers.

 

\--

 

“Come on Tsunade-hime, we need to get this taken care of,” Jiraiya said to his former teammate, what would normally be a laughing face was wooden.

 

Tsunade-hime the granddaughter of the 1st Hokage was the same, angry tears had pooled in her eyes, even as her face showed her determination. “I know, this is the place. This is where my grandfather’s last gift will reside.”

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” The white haired man asked seriously.

 

Tsunade shook her head, “No, but we should have been beside sensei tonight so it doesn’t matter if it kills me.” The full moon and her former teammate were the only witnesses to the technique that was thought to have died with the Shodai Hokage.

 

Trees shot from the ground, stronger and taller than anything seen before in the forests of Fire Country. Miles of trees appeared from nowhere, instead of among the trunks of the trees the new Leaf Village would reside where it’s name suggested, hidden in the leaves. Finally when the new forest was completed Tsunade gasped and fell to her knees, exhaustion wracked her body.

 

“Tsunade!” Jiraiya rushed forward, “You still with me, princess?”

 

“Finish it, Jiraiya.” She wheezed, batting away his concerned hands.

 

“I will lets get you somewhere you can rest first.” He said as he lifted her into his arms, the exhausted kunoichi was asleep before he relocated her to a safe spot among the gnarled and twisted roots of one of the trees she had created.

 

“I always knew you could do it, Tsunade-hime. Sensei would be proud.” He whispered as he swept her hair back. “My turn now. You rest.” While Tsunade provided the forest that would soon house the village Jiraiya was to provide a bit of protection. He quickly and easily created swamps, deep dangerous swamps at the base of trees. It was rudimentary for now, but in time these swamps would grow and more protections would be put into place. Someday this forest, the last gift of the Shodai Hokage would as well protected and the village is housed would be far more powerful than anyone could imagine.

 

Tired and almost out of chakra Jiraiya collapsed near his friend, and finally allowed himself to give into his grief. In a very short amount of time he had lost both his teacher, and his own student. His home had been destroyed and countless others had died in an effort to save less than ⅓ of the village population. What had happened tonight wasn’t a victory nor was it true defeat, it was a cold, bitter stalemate one that would haunt the Leaf Village for many generations to come.


	2. New Growth After the Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto looked around unimpressed. “This...doesn’t look like much of a training ground,” He said eyeing the deep swamp water. 
> 
> “It’s not normally used by new genin, but your sensei must have something in mind,” Itachi said softly. Kakashi was an intelligent young man and a great shinobi...but sane he was not. 
> 
> Sasuke who had years of experience reading his older brother shot Itachi a concerned look. The elder Uchiha ignored his brother and addressed the group. “I will now bid you farewell, Kakashi should arrive….at some point.” 
> 
> Before any of the three genin could object Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

“Hokage-sama, you summoned me?” Kakashi Hatake said from behind his orange book. 

“Sure, did Kakashi have a seat.” The Godaime Hokage said with a grin. Being the Hokage suited Jiraiya more than anyone thought it would. After the night of the massacre, the first question after getting what remained of the village to their new home was leadership. Few were willing to speak up as everyone knew who it would come down to, the Third’s own students Tsunade or Jiraiya. 

Neither wanted the mantle but neither were willing to let it go to anyone else, in the end, Tsunade’s weakness from the creation of the new village was the deciding factor. Jiraiya was the strongest and the village could not afford to be weak, not now. 

The gray-haired ninja snapped his book shut and tucked it away as he slipped into the seat offered. Since the death of his teacher, Jiraiya had looked after Kakashi. For many years after the relocation Kakashi was unstable and according to many people suicidal. It was only recently that Kakashi had begun to show improvement. 

For several minutes, Jiraiya moved papers and the two men made idle small talk, finally, Kakashi began twitching ever so slightly. The Hokage grinned. “Well, now that I know I’ve got your attention I’ll start. You are taking on a genin team.” 

“No,” Kakashi responded sharply, and reflexively. 

“Haha! It wasn’t a request. As Hokage, I am ordering you to take on a genin team. Next year we are hosting the chūnin exams, and I want good teams put forth, I expect your team to be put forth.” Jiraiya said sunnily, enjoying the look of torment in Kakashi’s one visible eye. 

“I’m not cut out to be a teacher.” Kakashi tried, “I don’t work well with others and the one time I babysat Naruto I almost dropped him. Out of the tree.” 

“You are taking on a genin team, Kakashi, there is nothing you can do about it,” Jiraiya told the younger man laughing. “This will make you work better with others and we need experienced jōnin to teach the kids. This group is the majority of the youngsters that made it out.” Jiraiya’s face darkened as his last word and Kakashi bowed his head ever so slightly. “The upcoming chūnin exams will allow us to prove our strength. It was only six years ago that we started taking missions again from Fire Country. This is a big year for us and I need you to do this.” 

“Don’t give me the Uchiha kid,” Was the only reply Kakashi had to his leader before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. 

“Oops, looks like that paperwork has already been filed, nothing I can do now,” Jiraiya said grinning as he leaned back in his chair and kicked up his feet. Poor Kakashi was out of luck. Jiraiya would need to approach Tsunade and see how the new batch of field medics was coming. He hoped there was an even number, it would make his job easier. 

\--

“You’re slow today, Naru-chan!” Kiba called as he and his nin-dog leaped from tree branch to tree branch teasing the small blond rushing after them. 

“Shut up dog breath! I’m going to beat you!” Naruto yelled trying his best to catch up to the Inuzuka boy and his dog. 

“Ha! Not a chance, runt!” Kiba yelled not looking back, the academy was in sight. 

The new village was carefully built at the tops of the trees, the branches were so thick that buildings were constructed on them. Strong bridges worked as roads for the civilians and platforms worked as more solid space. At the center of the village, the tallest largest tree stood the memorial for those that gave their life for the village. Names of shinobi and civilians alike were carved into the wood, anyone that didn’t make it out that night. 

Naruto growled, he was small but it wasn’t his fault, he was still growing Kakashi-nii said so! Putting on a sudden burst of speed Naruto pushed off one of the branches and jumped. So quickly he couldn’t redirect himself the blond blur slammed into Kiba. 

The two boys tumbled both trying to perform the chakra exercise that was drilled into all academy students the first day of class but neither had a tree under their feet to stick too. 

“Ahh!” Naruto screamed flailing about as Kiba did the same both boys continued even when they were snatched out of the air and placed on the nearest platform. 

“Shut up idiots!” A young feminine voice demanded. Naruto cracked his eyes open and groaned, Yamanaka Ino. Perfect. 

“You shut up, flower girl!” Kiba shouted getting to his feet, his lip pulled back in a snarl. 

Ino gave a little humph and cocked her hip to the side with her hand on it. “Well, let’s see if I save you, idiots, next time. I’ll let you fall into the swamps and die!” Ino was the boy's age with long blonde hair, lighter than Naruto’s that was kept in a ponytail. She dressed in dark purple and was one of the best kunoichis in their class at the academy. 

Kiba rolled his eyes and whistled for Akamaru. “Whatever Ino.”

Naruto sniggered at the look that crossed her face, then his eyes widened. “We’re going to be late!” Suddenly the three children were of the same mind and rushed toward the academy, today was graduation day, after all, it wouldn’t do to be late.

\--

The ninja academy resembled its predecessor very little. The academy accepted four classes, novice, beginner, intermediate and advanced.The academy also allowed for two paths, either a medical ninja or a combat ninja. Every six months the students were tested in practical and theoretical skills to determine their placement. Student’s levels fluctuated causing one student to suddenly skip a level and for another student to repeat the same level for a year. 

Hypothetically, a student would enter the academy at the age between the ages of four and six and by age ten or eleven be ready for graduation. Sometimes it happened before and sometimes it happened later but the levels ensured that everyone was getting the instruction they needed and the first lesson they received was tree walking to keep falling deaths to a minimum. 

Starting chakra control so early resulted in higher level of taijutsu and ninjutsu being taught sooner. Foliage-based genjutsu became a staple in every young shinobi’s arsenal, thus producing more well-rounded genin every six months or so. 

Today a small class of only twelve graduating genin stood outside the academy on the platform it was built on. They stood in rows of three giving their full attention to the instructor for the expert level, Hana-sensei. 

“Today, I am pleased to say, get out of my academy.” The young chūnin said with a grin as her nin-dogs barked in agreement. “You all passed your last test of finding your hitai-ates among the leaves.” The new genin grinned, many were still covered in leaves and twigs from their final test. “Now, I’ve said more than enough, Hokage-sama would like to grace you all with some words before giving you the team assignments. Pay attention brats!”

Jiraiya who had been watching since the kids were sent after their headbands stepped forward, his normally smiling face was serious but everyone could see the joy in his eyes. “Good job kids. You’ve worked hard and I’m sure you know that my speech is a little different. I don’t normally speak at these events, but I felt it right to do so today. All of you were just months old at the time of the massacre.” The Hokage paused and the genin shifted nervously. 

“You were all too young to have heard the last words of the Third who gave his life that night along with so many others, but I’m sure you heard the main point. The Will of Fire. The fire that burns within each and every one of you, I can see it.” The white haired man met each genin’s eye before continuing. “May the Will of Fire live on, though this village will not. Tonight we show our enemies just why our village has been feared by so many. I will fight and die with you all tonight may our blood be the sacrifice needed to protect our children.Tonight we fight and tomorrow should any survive they will be welcomed home a hero, these are the last words of Sarutobi Hiruzen Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.” 

Even the birds were silent in that moment. “Your blood, the blood of those that came before you and those that will come after you are the lifeblood that allows our tree to grow. Even when one leaf shinobi dies, we grow stronger in their sacrifice.” A soft wind whistled through the trees and ruffled Jiraiya’s long white hair. “This year we begin to strike out again, you are the first class of genin that will be seen in the world from our village. Show them our Will of Fire. Show the world that Konohagakure no Sato is not so easily broken!”

A roar erupted from the genin and the others that came to watch the graduation, Jiraiya halted the noise with a simple raised hand and a grin. “Now for your teams.”

“Team 7, under Hatake Kakashi. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura.”

“Team 8, under Yuuhi Kurenai. Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino.”

“Team 9, under Maito Gai. Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee.”

“Team 10, under Sarutobi Asuma. Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji.”

“Congratulations to you all, your sensei will approach you with your meeting time and place,” Jiraiya said with a wave. “Now, I’m out of here. Later!” The Hokage disappeared in a puff of white smoke leaving the proud parents and mentors to their children. 

\--

“Yahoo!” Naruto shouted bouncing around like a crazy person. The shiny new forehead protector glinted in the sunlight that reached through the trees. “I did it. I did it. I did it. I’m a ninja. I’m a ninja.” He sang as he hopped back and forth. 

A few feet away Naruto’s new teammate glared at the hyperactive blond as his older brother laughed softly. “Soon, little brother you will grow to like him,” Itachi said watching the blond continue to hop around shouting. 

“I doubt that,” Sasuke said darkly. 

“You will trust me,” Itachi promised, poking his brother in the center of his forehead where the symbol for the Leaf Village sat. 

“Uzumaki, Uchiha and Haruno!”

Sasuke and Naruto turned at the same time to face their sensei. Hatake Kakashi was standing a little ways away from the crowd with his nose buried an orange book. 

“Kakashi!” Naruto shouted running up to the old man. “I can’t believe that you are our teacher! This is going to be so cool!” 

Swiftly Kakashi swatted the hyperactive blond with his book. “It’s Kakashi-sensei now, my most adorably annoying student” Inwardly Kakashi was grumbling, he had received the team that he wanted more than anything not to receive, never mind that he was the perfect teacher for these brats. 

Naruto whined but nodded, “Hai Kakashi-sensei.”

The jōnin ignored his honorary little brother and spared a quick look at the other two genin. “Meet me at training ground 4 in 45 in ten minutes.” Kakashi also ignored the look of surprise from Itachi when he announced the training ground and nodded his head toward the older Uchiha. “He can tell you where to go.”

Without another word Kakashi disappeared leaving Itachi with the three new Shinobi. 

“That man,” Itachi muttered looking over the three children, who had turned to him curiously. “Come along children I’ll show you the way to training ground 4.” 

Training ground four was nearly Kakashi’s personal training ground. It was low in the swamp lands beneath the great trees a tiny island of dry land just big enough to train on. Most shinobi didn’t use it because Kakashi used it and it was not a good place for an inexperienced ninja to train. 

Naruto looked around unimpressed. “This...doesn’t look like much of a training ground,” He said eyeing the deep swamp water. 

“It’s not normally used by new genin, but your sensei must have something in mind,” Itachi said softly. Kakashi was an intelligent young man and a great shinobi...but sane he was not. 

Sasuke who had years of experience reading his older brother shot Itachi a concerned look. The elder Uchiha ignored his brother and addressed the group. “I will now bid you farewell, Kakashi should arrive….at some point.” 

Before any of the three genin could object Itachi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


End file.
